


When You Gotta Go-la in Alola

by MasterXploder



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, Minor Plot Spoilers, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, contains small amounts of headcanon, it's a pee fic if you haven't figured it out, wetting desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! (2/25/17)
Lillie knew her adventures in Alola would have plenty of trials for her to overcome. One trial she did not expect, however, was needing to relieve herself when a bathroom was not available. She certainly did not expect to have to do it more than once, either.
This is an omorashi/wetting desperation fic. Reader discretion advised.
(Also available on omorashi.org)





	1. Can't Spell Shopping Without "PP"

**Author's Note:**

> Contains underaged wetting desperation and minor plot spoilers as well as a little headcanon.

“No, Nebby, you have to stay in the bag!”

“Pew-pe-pew!” argued the cosmically-colored Pokemon.

Lillie shook her head, maintaining her frown. “I know it’s not a very comfortable place to be, but you definitely can’t be walking around here. There are too many people who could see you, and if you got lost, we might never find you again.”

“Pew pew?”

“That’s right.” Lillie put her hand on the zipper of her bag. “I promise I’ll let you back out the instant we’re in a safe place again, okay?”

“Pew pewwww.” The little Cosmog sighed like a kid who was just told he couldn’t play with his friends today.

“Thank you, Nebby,” said Lillie as she zipped up her bag, leaving enough of it open so its passenger could breathe.

With that argument done with, Lillie let out a sigh herself and put her back to the wall of the Malie City Library. Nebby could be quite the handful, but that didn’t stop her from doing her best to look out for it. That was why she made the decision all those months ago to steal Nebby away from that awful place and help it find its way back home. Seeing Pokemon get hurt, especially for no good reason, was one of the worst things in the world, and she wasn’t gonna let anyone else hurt this poor thing.

Unfortunately, going on this journey around the island region of Alola only reminded Lillie of her many shortcomings. She was not a Pokemon trainer, which meant she had to rely on her new friends to help keep her and Nebby safe. Even without that, she had a horrible sense of direction and was prone to getting lost. Just looking around at all the buildings and crowds made her feel lost and alone.

“Oh, there you are!”

Luckily for her, she was not alone on this particular day.

“Hmm?” Lillie turned around and found herself face-to-face with Acerola, the captain of the Island Challenge’s Ghost Trial. Well, not quite “face-to-face”, given their difference in height. “Oh, sorry about that. Nebby was getting a little fussy, so I had to step outside and have a quick chat.”

“It’s okay. I know how rowdy Pokemon can get when they’re bored,” said the purple-headed girl. “I’m just glad you didn’t wander off too far. Can’t have you disappearing on me before I can take you shopping, can I?” She giggled a little bit, her smile akin to that of an Alolan Persian, just without the hidden malice.

Lillie found herself smiling a little bit as well. “Yeah. I have to admit, I haven’t gone on a shopping spree before. I’m a little nervous, actually.”

“Aw, there’s no need to worry. You just go to a lot of stores and try on their outfits. If there’s something you really like, you buy it. That’s all there is to it.”

To this, Lillie looked down towards the ground. “I know, it’s just that I’ve never picked out an outfit for myself. My mother always took care of that for me.” She felt a small, internal pang of emotion as the word “mother” left her lips.

“Well, that’s why I'll be there with you, so we only get the outfits that fit you best.” Acerola’s purple eyes moved up and down Lillie, making her face turn a little red. “But I have to say, your mother knew how to pick out the right clothes for you. We might have some trouble finding something better than that.”

“Um, th-thank you,” mumbled Lillie. Somehow, she found herself looking over Acerola’s patchwork gown as well. “And, um, your clothes look really good on you, too. Where did you find it, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Acerola giggled again. “Why, thank you! This was actually made for me.” She grabbed her dress and twirled around, giving Lillie a better view. “I used to have a doll who wore a dress just like this one. I loved it so much, my Uncle Nanu had someone make its outfit for me so I could look just like it!”

“You’d better like it, too. That dress cost me an arm and a leg to make.”

Lillie and Acerola both looked over to the source of the gruff voice. An older-looking man with a grumpy expression walked up to them, carrying what looked like a bag of food and some drinks.

“Uncle Nanu, there you are!” said Acerola, “I was starting to worry you got lost.”

“Don’t blame me, blame the restaurant,” said Nanu. “Their cooks had to have been twiddlin’ their thumbs or something, there’s no other reason why malasada should take so long to make.” He looked over to Lillie with his red eyes, giving her a slight sense of discomfort. “So this is Lillie, I take it? Name’s Nanu.”

“Uh, h-hi. I’m Lillie. It’s nice to meet you,” she replied. “And I think it was really nice of you to do that for your niece.”

“Heh, that was more for my sanity than anything else,” said Nanu. He glanced at Acerola and continued. “As I recall, it was the only thing that would make a certain somebody stop bawling their eyes out when they lost their favorite doll on a ferry trip.”

“Uncle! You didn’t have to tell her that!” said Acerola, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

To this, Nanu gave a small smirk. “I figured it was a fair trade. You rope me along for some shopping spree, which I still can’t figure out how you managed, and I say something to embarrass you in return.”

“You can be so mean sometimes, you know that?” Acerola made a pouty face and put her hands on her hips.

Nanu chuckled and said “Anyway, I brought you the food you asked for. Made sure it was how you both wanted it.” He handed the bag over to Acerola.

“Oh, thank you,” she replied, her pout falling away. She opened the bag and reached in, pulling out a piece of fried dough. “Here you go, Lillie. Can’t shop on an empty stomach, you know!”

“R-right. Thank you, again.” Lillie took the malasada and lifted it up to her mouth. Truthfully, she wasn’t all that hungry, but it smelled nice, and she wasn’t going to say no to someone when they were so generous as to give her food.

She bit down on half of the treat and chewed. It was pleasant at first, but suddenly she felt an intense heat in her mouth. Her eyes watered and opened real wide while her face turned red.

“Lillie?” asked a concerned Acerola.

“Aah! Hot! Hot! So hot!” Lillie yelled with her eyes shut. She panted and fanned her open mouth with her hand, but it did little to quell the heat.

“Uh oh, looks like she got one of my spicy malasadas by mistake,” said Nanu in a tone just above his normal don’t-give-a-darn voice.

Springing into action, Acerola grabbed one of the drinks from the tray and handed it to Lillie. “Here, drink this!” she said.

Lillie wasted no time in grabbing the drink and sucking it contents through the straw. The cooling taste of sweet Roserade Tea filled her mouth, helping to bring the heat down to tolerable levels. It felt so nice that she couldn't stop drinking even if she wanted to. By the time she stopped, more than half the tea was gone.

“Aaah… that’s better,” Lillie said when she finally pulled the straw away. There was still a lingering spice in her mouth, but she could deal with it now.

“I’m so sorry, Lillie,” said a frowning Acerola, “I didn’t know Uncle Nanu got those super-spicy ones.”

“Yeah, probably should’ve mentioned that.” Nanu rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s… it’s okay,” said Lillie, “Everybody makes mistakes, right?”  _ I know I’ve made more than a few since I came to Alola. _

“So you’re not mad at us?” asked Acerola.

“No, not at all.” Lillie smiled.

“Phew, that’s a relief! I didn’t want to lose a new friend so soon,” said Acerola, finding her smile again.

“Okay, I think we’ve had enough small talk,” interjected Nanu, “Let’s get this over with so I can get back to keeping an eye on those numskulls in Po Town.”

At this, Acerola’s eyes grew brighter. “Right! Come on, Lillie, I’ll take you to the best stores I know!” She reached out and grabbed Lillie’s free hand, making the blonde blush.

“Oh! O-okay then,” said Lillie as Acerola pulled her towards the shopping district.

Nanu simply shook his head and followed behind them.

 

* * *

_ I don’t know if I like shopping for clothes, _ thought Lillie. There were so many different kinds of dresses to pick from, and she had no idea if any of them looked good on her. Acerola’s guidance helped her a good deal, but she had still not found anything she felt confident enough to pay for. Then there was the whole process of trying on the outfits, which meant changing in and out of them. Having to strip to her underwear in public, even in a changing booth where no one could see her, was rather embarrassing.

Yet as she stood in another booth putting on another dress, her mind was not on shopping or the embarrassment of being not-really naked in not-quite public. Instead, she was focused on another problem. There was a discomfort in her that had been growing for a while now. It wasn’t in her mouth, the spiciness had faded to where she barely noticed it. This discomfort was located further south, between her legs to be specific.

Truthfully, Lillie first felt it a little bit when she was in the Library with her trainer friend, but it was hardly a problem then, just the littlest indication that she would need a pit stop before long. Even after leaving to go shopping, it was still not bad enough to be a constant thought in her mind. However, all that tea she drank to get rid of the spice had been making its way through her body, filling her bladder quicker than she anticipated.

Lillie rubbed her legs together while she adjusted her newest dress, a white shirt and skirt ensemble with blue trimming and a pink backpack. Looking in the mirror, she was surprised by the pretty girl who looked back at her, but also embarrassed at how obvious her need for a bathroom was.  _ I definitely can’t let them see me like this,  _ she thought as she stood up straight and took a deep breath.

As a rather timid girl in a new world, Lillie wasn’t the most confident when it came to announcing her need for a bathroom. It was much easier when she was alone, as anyone she ran into in the girl’s room was just a stranger she would probably never see again. But with friends, she would have to deal with the awkward fact that they knew she was on the toilet doing her business before and after the fact.

That was not going to happen. Lillie shook her head and breathed deeply as she turned towards the curtain.  _ I’ll have to wait until this shopping trip is over. Hopefully, it’s not too much longer. _

Lillie parted the curtain and stepped out into the main store. She saw Acerola and Nanu chatting to each other, the latter sitting down next to a pile of bags and boxes from other stores, all belonging to the trial captain. Only when she stepped towards them did they drop their conversation and look at her.

“Wow!” gasped Acerola, “That looks really good on you, Lillie.”

“Y-you think so?” asked a bashful Lillie.

Acerola nodded and said “Yup! Go on, show us the whole thing!”

Lillie nodded and slowly turned around, her movements stiffer than usual.  _ I hope they don't notice that, _ she thought. “Um, how does it look?”

“I think it’s the best thing you’ve tried on so far.” Acerola turned to Nanu. “What do you think?”

Nanu shrugged. “Same as the other ones. I don’t care what you wear as long as it’s the last thing you try on.”

“Oh, you!” Acerola turned back to Lillie and put a hand on her chin. “Hmm, you know what? I think it might be a good idea if you got a new hairstyle to go with these new clothes.”

“A new hairstyle?” Come to think of it, she had never experimented with her hair that much. Her current style was the same one she had since she was a little girl. “I… guess it’s worth trying something new with it.”  _ As long as I don’t have to dye it. _

“Guess we can add the salon to the list of places to visit today!” chuckled Acerola, eliciting a small groan from Nanu.

Lillie was better at hiding her displeasure, but she still whimpered a little in her throat. Hair salons were yet another thing on Lillie’s list of places she had never been, but even then she knew that hair care, especially with as much as hers, took a long while.  _ I don’t know if I can hold it in for that long, _ she worried.

“Um, Lillie?”

“Y-yes?” Lillie realized she had zoned out for a few seconds.  _ I hope I didn’t miss anything. _

“Are you okay? You’re a little fidgety,” said Acerola.

Only now did Lillie notice her bouncing foot, which she immediately halted.  _ Oh no, is she catching on!?  _ “A-am I? I-I guess I’m not used to being looked over this much.” She forced a smile.

“Yeah, it can be a little uncomfortable if you’re not used to it.” Acerola closed her eyes and lowered her head a little bit, as if lost in thought. A couple seconds later, she gasped and opened her eyes as if she had just remembered something important and, to Lillie’s imagination, a little worrisome.

“Something wrong?” asked Lillie.

“N-no, there isn’t!” Acerola shook her head. “I just, um, had an idea! How about we take a break and visit Malie Garden? A little downtime in the sun might be just what we need after all this shopping.”

_Malie Garden? That park next to the Ferry Terminal?_ Lillie recalled passing by it when she first arrived in town. She didn’t go in because it had wild Pokemon and trainers, but it looked nice from the outside. _Maybe they have a bathroom I can use?_ _It’s a public park, I’m sure I can find a way to slip inside one while no one’s looking._

“I think that’s a good idea.” Lillie smiled. “I’ve been wanting to take a walk around there, I was just worried about the wild Pokemon inside.”

“You don’t have to worry, Lillie,” said Acerola, “Uncle Nanu and I won’t let anything happen to you on our watch, right, Uncle?”

Nanu shrugged again. “She won’t. I might just take a nap while we’re there.”

“I guess that works, too,” said Acerola, scratching her cheek.

“Okay, I’ll get out of this dress and pay for it, then we can be on our way,” said Lillie.

“You’re really buying it? That’s wonderful!” Acerola twirled around in happiness. “I knew we’d find something for you!”

“Don’t take too long, I might just fall asleep right here,” said a smirking Nanu.

_ I certainly don’t plan on it, _ Lillie thought while she stepped back into the booth.

 

* * *

 

The walk to the park took longer than Lillie expected. There was the distance and traffic to deal with for sure, but it also seemed like Acerola was walking a little slower than normal. She was probably just a little worn out from the shopping, or maybe Lillie was imagining things. Either way, it didn’t help make the time go by quicker or the pressure in her bladder any weaker.

She was thankful both Acerola and Nanu were walking ahead of her because she had a hard time walking straight now. Every so often, her hand would find its way below her stomach to help ease the pressure, but it would immediately come off if she thought someone might be looking at her.

_ I really need to do something about this soon, _ she thought,  _ I don’t know how much longer I can hold it in. _

“Here we are!” declared Acerola.

Lillie snapped out of her thoughts and looked ahead. Sure enough, there was the Malie Garden, an elaborate park full of golden, Johto-inspired bridges, pavilions, and other structures. Unfortunately, it was also host to several streams, so there was a sound of running water throughout the park, making Lillie subconsciously brings her legs together again.

“Finally. Maybe now I can put down all this junk,” said Nanu from behind the boxes and bags he carried.

_ This place might be my only chance, _ thought Lillie as she looked around for anything that resembled a restroom.  _ If I can just slip away from these two while they’re distracted with something… _

“That’s a good idea, Nanu,” said Acerola “How about you find us a nice spot to rest? I’d like to take Lillie somewhere with me first, so we’ll catch up with you later.”

“T-take me somewhere?” Lillie said louder than she wanted. Her bladder gave off a sharper signal in protest.

Nanu shrugged as best as he could. “Whatever,” he said as he walked off ahead of them.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Acerola turned to Lillie and asked “Could you please follow me, Lillie?”

“Um, where to?” asked Lillie.

Acerola looked around for a second. “Well, I didn’t want to say this in front of Uncle Nanu, but…” She leaned in and whispered to Lillie. “I really need to use the little captain’s room.”

_ She needs to go, too? _ Lillie didn't know what to say, the only thing on her mind being her own strong urge to pee.

“Please, Lillie?” Acerola spoke with a concerned expression. “This park has wild Pokemon and trainers that like to jump on people walking alone. I could handle them just fine, but I don’t know if I could still make it in time.”

_ This isn’t good. If we both walk to the bathroom, there’s no way I can go without her knowing,  _ thought Lillie. She looked at Acerola and noticed she was lightly bouncing and whimpering.  _ But she needs my help, and it wouldn’t be right if I abandoned her to the same fate I’m trying to avoid. _

“Okay, I’ll come with you,” said Lillie.

“Thank you so much!” smiled Acerola. “I know just where the restroom is. Please stay close to me!” Acerola turned and started in the direction of the presumed toilets, her walking undoubtedly slower and more rigid.

_ I’ll just have to find another way, somehow, _ Lillie decided as she walked behind the desperate captain.

Before too long, they reached the restrooms without any surprise encounters. It looked well-maintained from the outside with no doors leading in, just two passages that snaked around to hide the stalls from outside view. Acerola turned to Lillie, her hand now holding between her legs, and said “Wait here, I’ll just be a minute!” before heading into the passage to the girl’s room.

Lillie stood outside with her back against the building’s wall biting her lip in worry. Being so close to a toilet was only making her need worse; she was now holding herself regardless if anyone was watching her or not.

Her desire to pee made her think of Acerola inside. For a brief moment, her mind conjured an image of the trial captain sitting upright on the toilet, panties pulled past her knees, feet turned inward, her mouth wide open in relief as the sound of water splashing rang throughout the stall.  _ What I wouldn’t give to be in her sandals right now… _

“Eep!” whimpered Lillie as a particularly strong wave hit her, making her buckle. She shook her head and looked around, realizing she probably appeared very odd right now.

_ Why am I even doing this to myself?  _ she pondered.  _ There’s a bathroom right here, and I’m too embarrassed to use it. Acerola even confessed to me that she needed to go, that means it’s okay for me to say the same thing, right? _

While she debated, a bright light from above suddenly hit Lillie’s eyes, forcing her to put a hand up. “What was that?” she wondered as she looked up to the sky. A green light flew across the sky, heading off in the direction of one of Ula’Ula’s mountains.

Lillie stood there in wonder. “Was that… a Guardian Spirit?”

“Pew pew!”

All of a sudden, Lillie’s bag jerked to the side, its zipper coming undone. Nebby jumped out and frantically looked up, running in the general direction of the light.

“What the!? No, Nebby, come back!” Lillie shouted once she recovered from the surprise. Without thinking, she chased after Nebby as it ran deeper into the park.

Lillie wasn’t sure how long she ran or even where she was going, but at some point, she saw Nebby run into what looked like a grove of bushes and weeds tall enough to obscure a person of her stature.  _ I guess they leave this unkempt for trainers. _ She stopped just short of the grove and slowly reached a hand out, delicately pulling away a weed.  _ Oh, please don’t let there be any scary Pokemon in here. _

“Skarrrr!”

“Pew! Pew!”

Lillie’s heart felt like it jumped into her throat.  _ Oh no! Nebby’s in trouble! _ With no time to be careful, she ran straight into the grove.

Once the bushes cleared away, Lillie was treated to a horrifying sight. A frightened Nebby was backed into a tree while an angry-looking Skarmory crept towards it, its intentions more than obvious.

Were she alone, Lillie would have tried to quietly creep away, praying the Skarmory wouldn’t notice her. But with Nebby in trouble, self-preservation was the last thing on her mind as she dashed to the Cosmog’s side, getting down on her knees and cradling it in her arms.

“Pew!?”

“It’s okay, I’ve got you!” Lillie smiled at Nebby. Just knowing her Pokemon was safe in her arms again put her at ease, at least until another cry of “Skarr!” snapped her out of it.

She looked back at the Skarmory and saw that it had not backed off from her surprise appearance. If anything, it looked even angrier, especially now that its glare was on both her and Nebby.

_ What am I gonna do now!? _ Lillie’s mind raced with this thought while the Skarmory stepped closer and closer. She had no Pokemon to throw out that could battle the beast and keep them safe. Nebby had its special powers, but they would always hurt him, and she definitely didn’t want that. Running was certainly out of the option. If only there was some other way to repel this bird…

_ Repel? That’s it! _

Moving as fast as she could, Lillie reached into her bag and pulled out a spray can with the words “Max Repel” on it. Meanwhile, the Skarmory had decided it was done playing around, and gave one last cry before charging at the two. Lillie fumbled with the can until the cover popped off. Right as the Skarmory was about to leap at them, she aimed the can and cried out as she pushed down on the nozzle.

A gas sprayed from the can directly into the Skarmory’s face. It came to a sudden halt and reeled in disgust, flailing about and coughing up a lung. It turned around and took into the air, flying as far away as it could get.

It took half a minute before Lillie decided the Skarmory was not coming back. She looked down at Nebby, who was still curled up next to her.

“P-pew?”

“I think we’re safe now. That mean Pokemon flew away,” said Lillie.

“Pew?” Nebby looked up at her with a frown.

To this, Lillie shook her head. “No, Nebby, I’m not mad at you. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Pew pew.”

Lillie sighed as she stood back up, carrying Nebby in her arms. “I know you want to see the guardian spirits, Nebby, and I’ll take you to them if I can, but you have to stay with me so we can get you there safely, understand?”

“Pewwww,” sighed Nebby.

“Don’t worry.” Lillie set Nebby down in her bag. “We’ll get there someday. Now come on, let’s get out of here before something else finds us.”

“Pew pew!” said the Pokemon as the bag zipped back up.

With that incident over with, Lillie started to relax again. _At least Nebby’s safe again._ _Now if I could get out of here and-_

“Aaah!”

Whatever Lillie thought she needed to do, her bladder thought otherwise. Now that the adrenaline from their encounter was wearing off, her urge to pee came roaring back worse than ever. She doubled over and grabbed herself with both hands as the wave of desperation rocked her body. Every last bit of strength she had left went into keeping her urine from leaking out.

_ I’m running out of time! If I don’t do something quick, it’s gonna come out! _ Lillie looked around herself in a panic, making the scary realization that she had no idea where she was. She was so focused on catching Nebby that she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings during the chase, and she knew that trying to find her way back to the bathrooms would only get her more lost. She let out a whimper as she accepted the fact that making back to the toilets in time was just not possible. On the other hand, Lillie also noted that the bushes and trees in this little grove provided ample cover for her. That, coupled with the fact that she was seemingly the only person here, left her with a very obvious solution.

_ I guess I have no choice now, _ Lillie thought, audibly swallowing.  _ I… I have to do it out here. _

Taking one last look to confirm her solitude, Lillie reached her hands underneath her dress and grabbed her underwear. She paused to take a breath before slowly pulling them down, revealing them to be a plain, white color, while she slightly bent at the knees.  _ This is really happening. I’m really gonna go in public... _

“Lillie?”

Lillie gasped and pulled her panties back up. She spun around and saw, to her horror, a concerned Acerola emerging from the bushes.  _ No, how!? Why now!? _

“Are you okay? I heard shouting and I saw that Pokemon flying away. Did you find Nebby?” asked Acerola.

Lillie tried to straighten herself up, putting her hands at her sides. “Um, uh… yes, I got hi-aah!”

Unfortunately, those few moments when Lillie had her underwear down was all the signal her bladder needed. She immediately felt a warm, wet sensation downstairs, and the faint noise of something hitting the ground beneath her. Her hands shot to her crotch and her legs snapped together in one last desperate attempt to hold on and preserve the last bit of dignity she had.

“P-please, no,” she begged her body, but it wasn’t enough. It kept coming out, no matter how hard she pressed down or how much she prayed. Her bladder had simply had enough; the accident she feared would happen did, and right in front of her new friend.

If anything, her attempts to prevent her wetting only made it worse. If she had simply stood there and peed through her panties, much of the stream would have gone straight onto the ground, leaving only a few parts of her wet. Instead, her pee now went through her hands and down her legs, getting the warm, smelly, lightly-tinted liquid all over her lower body. Dark trails formed on her knee-high socks as the urine went all the way into her shoes, soaking her feet in the process. Despite all this, a good amount still fell from her groin and legs, creating a light pitter-patter on the ground.

“Oh no!” said Acerola, her cheeks turning just as red as Lillie’s. “Did… did you need to go all this time?”

“I… I…” Lillie tried to speak, but no words would come out. What could she even say that would help her now? She was peeing her panties like a toddler with someone there to witness the whole thing. Her attempt at holding it and preserving her modesty as well as her belief that maybe, just maybe, this journey would help her grow into a better person, was a complete failure.   


Rather than speaking, Lillie did the only thing that made sense. She lowered her head so her hat hid her eyes, and started sobbing. The drops of urine hitting the ground were soon joined by the drops of her tears.

“Oh, please don’t cry!” Acerola stepped forward with a hand reached out. “It’s okay, you’re okay. It’s nothing a quick wash can’t fix!”

But Acerola was wrong, Lilly thought. Her clothes might be fixed with a wash, but there was no fixing her.  _ What am I doing here? How could Nebby ever be safe if its protector is some silly girl that wets herself? What would I have even done if that Pokemon didn’t run away? _

Her self-deprecating deafened her to whatever attempts Acerola made to calm her down. She just wanted to disappear forever, pretend it was all a really bad dream her mother was going to wake her out of real soon, even if it turned out she was wetting the bed. Anything would be better than this.

“Aah!”

By some miracle, Lillie was able to hear Acerola’s gasp through her crying. She looked up through tear-muddled eyes at the trial captain’s agape mouth.

“W-what’s wrong?” Lillie said between sniffs.

To her surprise, Acerola simply closed her eyes, smiled, and said “Oops!”

Lillie stood confused at what Acerola meant until she heard a noise that she had never wanted to hear again, only this time not directly beneath her.  _ Could she… no, she couldn’t! _

But a look downward only confirmed Lillie’s suspicion. A broken stream of yellow fell from under Acerola’s dress, hitting the ground with a similar piddling sound to Lillie’s. A couple seconds later, the stream was joined by a thin trail running down both of her legs and onto her sandaled feet.

“I guess I couldn’t hold it anymore, either,” said Acerola, her voice as chipper as ever.

Lillie didn’t have the slightest idea how to respond. Not only had she just wet herself in front of a trial captain, but that same captain was doing the same to her? This had to have been one of the strangest thing to happen to her since she came to Alola, and that list included a good deal of strange things.

As she watched Acerola have her accident, something occurred to Lillie that she felt needed bringing up. “Um, did you not, er, use the bathroom before?” she asked.

Acerola shook her head. “No, there was a line inside, and then I heard you shouting about Nebby outside. I tried to catch you, but you already left.”

_ Then that means… _ Lillie lowered her head and said “I’m so sorry, Acerola.”

“Hmm? What for?”

“It’s my fault that you, um, didn’t make it,” said Lillie. “If I hadn’t lost Nebby, you would still be in the bathroom.”

“Aw, don’t blame yourself,” said Acerola, “You didn’t know Nebby would run off like that. Besides, I should have said something back when we were still shopping. I guess I was just a little too embarrassed to say that to a new friend.” Acerola’s feet turned a little toward each other in a display of bashfulness, the subtle motion sending a few drops onto them.

_ She was embarrassed too? A trial captain like her? _ Lillie looked back up at Acerola. For someone in the middle of wetting herself, she didn’t seem too bothered by it. Aside from the blush on her face, Acerola couldn’t look more relaxed, with her hands behind her back and legs spread apart while she hummed lightly to herself, all while her lower body grew ever wetter.

“I should have said something, too,” Lillie realized, glancing down at her own mess. Looking back on it, it was so silly of her to be so shy about it. “I guess we both had a lesson to learn, huh?”

“Yup,” nodded Acerola, “and I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna be more open about my needs now.”

“Me too,” replied Lillie. For the first time since her accident, she allowed herself to smile.

“That’s more like it!” Acerola giggled.

For reasons even she wasn’t sure of, Lillie found herself laughing right along with Acerola, helping her feel a little better about her accident. They chuckled for a good while, neither of them noticing their streams growing weaker. By the time they stopped, so did their pee entirely.

“Phew, that’s much better!” Acerola glanced down with a smile at her wet legs. “Well, at least my bladder feels better.”

“Y-yeah,” said Lillie, looking down at her legs as well. Now that she had calmed down, she could assess the damage down there, and it wasn’t good. Her socks and shoes were soaked, and even the front of her skirt got wet from being pressed into her groin. Her underwear was very likely stained as well, but she wasn’t about to look with someone watching her. Acerola got off pretty easy in comparison, with only her panties and sandals getting wet.

“But what are we going to do now? I can’t go walking around like this,” she said, feeling her worry coming back.

“Hee hee, that won’t be a problem,” said Acerola, “You picked a good place to have an accident. There’s a spot close by with a stream we can wash our clothes in. I’ve never seen anyone else there before, so we have a good chance of being by ourselves.”

“R-really?” Lillie smiled. It sounded almost too good to be true.

“Yup, we’ll just clean ourselves up and head back to Uncle Nanu, and nobody will be the wiser.” Acerola looked down at Lillie’s legs. “But, um, you’ll probably have to go barefoot until your shoes dry out. Will that be okay?”

“Um, I guess so,” replied Lillie.  _ I guess it’s better than walking around in pee-soaked footwear. _

“Alright! Now come on, let’s get ourselves cleaned up so we can keep enjoying our day.” Acerola walked up and grabbed Lillie by the hand.

“Oh, but my hands…!” Lillie started to say, remembering just how wet they got as well. However, Acerola didn’t seem to mind it at all given how she was humming as she led Lillie to the supposed safe place.  _ She really is an interesting girl, huh? _

Lillie couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something about Acerola that reminded her of her trainer friends and Professor Kukui. They had all been so nice to her even when they had just met, some going so far as to risk their well-being just for her. Knowing she had so many friends to rely on gave Lillie a sense of optimism that she had never felt before, that she had made the right decision to come to Alola. Her travels weren’t over yet, but with everyone looking out for her, she knew she had the strength to continue.

_ Maybe everything is going to turn out okay after all. _


	2. P-Powered Lillie

Exeggutor Island had little going for it to anyone who wasn’t a trainer. It was uninhabited by the people of Seafolk Village, so the incredibly long-necked wildlife was free to roam there as it saw fit. Lillie was not a trainer, yet she still had reasons for traveling to this island. Unknown to most, a sacred artifact lay hidden here, one that she absolutely needed if she was to help someone important to her.

Despite the importance of her task, Lillie had to admit there was a certain serenity to the island. The gentle ocean waves lapping against the shore and other sounds of nature on such a small islet helped her feel more at ease, something she needed after the tumultuous events she had recently been through.

It helped, at least, until the rain started.

Lillie sighed as she stared at the downpour from the safety of the cavern. In truth, it wasn’t a cave so much as a large hole in the side of the island, but it gave her a roof over her head, and that’s what really mattered.

“Doesn’t look like it’s going to let up anytime soon,” she said.

“Yeah, talk about bad timing,” came a voice next to her.

Lillie glanced over at her friend Moon, the other girl taking shelter from the rain. Lillie hadn’t noticed until now, but Moon’s outfit also got a bit wet from the rain. Her flower hat drooped from the water weighing it down while the sleeves of her shirt clung to her arms.

“We were so close to the end of this island,” continued Moon. “I really thought we would’ve been out of here in like an hour or two.”

“Me too,” said Lillie. “I hope this rain doesn’t ruin the flute. I’d hate if we came all this way for it to not work out.” She frowned at the depressing prospect.

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s a legendary artifact, I doubt it would stop working just because it got a little wet.” Moon stared out at the storm with a concerned look. “Then again, that is a lot of rain.”

“Yeah, I know.” Lillie joined her friend in looking outside. “This might sound silly, but I was hoping that the rain would stop when I got done with my speech for you.”

Moon’s eyes opened up a bit before she broke out in a giggle. “I thought the same thing, too!”

“Really?” Lillie laughed in surprise.

“It would’ve been so perfect. You finish giving this lovely speech, then the clouds part and a rainbow appears like something out of a movie.” Moon mimicked the clouds separating with her hands as she spoke.

As amusing as she found Moon’s demonstration, Lillie felt her face grow warm in embarrassment. “You… really liked my speech, then?”

Moon nodded. “It was really good. I don’t think I could come up with anything that good.”

“I didn’t make anything up for it,” said Lillie, “All I did was just… say what I felt.” She fidgeted a little in place.

“Sounds like you have a good talent for speaking your feelings there.”

_Not all of them_ , thought Lillie as an unpleasant sensation ran through her body.

Like Moon, Lillie had anticipated their trip to Exeggutor Island to be a short one, leaving them plenty of time left in the day to plan their journey through the rest of Poni Island. That was why she wasn’t too worried when she first felt her need to visit the little girl’s room on the boat ride there. Her urge was minimal back then, one she could easily put aside for a good while. Unfortunately, the rainstorm had dashed any hopes of finding the flute or relieving herself soon, and now all she could do was wait for it pass.

Her bladder had been reminding her of how much it objected to this idea since they entered the cave. At first, telling Moon everything that was on her mind sans her need helped her to keep focus on something else and pass the time. She hadn’t expected to be there for so long, however, and the pulses from below her stomach only got worse over time.

Then there was the rain itself, the other constant reminder. With the cave providing no other view, she kept looking out at the thousands upon thousands of water drops falling to the ground, landing with an audible splatter and forming muddy puddles in the grass. How she wanted so badly to pull her underwear down and allow her body to add to the symphony of water sights and sounds that bombarded her senses.

“Mmm!” Lillie stifled a moan and squeezed her legs together just a little. Just thinking about letting go was making her hold on her bladder weaker.

“What was that?” Moon asked.

Lillie instantly stood at attention right as Moon glanced back over to her. Oh dear, was that a little too loud?

“You alright over there?” Moon cocked her head.

“Um, well…” Lillie tried to speak, but the words died in her mouth. Moon might have been the best friend she made since coming to Alola, but the thought of saying she needed to pee was enough to lock up her voice.

_I can’t tell her that, she’d just say it was gross or something! She wouldn’t be able to help me, either._ Lillie looked about the cave, far too small to allow any privacy. Finding a spot out in the rain was also a bad idea, as the downpour would soak every part of her, no doubt giving her a cold and even worse, making her underwear visible through her white dress. Waiting it out was the only choice that made any sense to her.

“Earth to Lillie? Everything okay?” A wave of Moon’s hand quickly pulled Lillie out of her thoughts.

“It’s fine, there’s nothing to worry about!” Lillie looked Moon straight in the eyes as she spoke louder than intended, making her friend jump back a bit.

“Oh! Okay, s-sorry I asked,” said Moon. She looked downwards with eyes like a kid who just got scolded.

It didn’t take long for the feeling of guilt to weigh down on Lillie’s mind as much as her urine weighed on her bladder. She wanted to say something to help Moon feel better, but she could never admit something so humiliating.

“ _I guess I was just a little too embarrassed to say that to a friend._ ”

All at once, memories of the incident in Malie Garden filled her mind, standing helpless in front of Acerola as her pee kept flowing out despite her best efforts, soaking her legs in the gross liquid, expecting mockery and disappointment only to witness Acey immediately wet herself in response. The misadventures she went through after Malie City had put it out of her thoughts, only for them to come surging back for another desperate situation, but she especially remembered the declaration she and Acey made together.

_That’s right._ Lillie looked down at her new outfit. _I can’t be that shy, timid girl anymore. I’m a Z-Powered Lillie now, and I’m going to face down my insecurities, no matter what!_

“I’m sorry, Moon. I didn’t mean to yell at you,” said Lillie.

Moon did not make eye contact with her. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t have pried, that’s all.”

“No, it’s not okay.” Lillie shook her head. “You were just worried, and I overreacted. Plus, um… you were right. There is something bothering me.”

“There is?” Moon perked up. “What’s wrong?”

Now it was Lillie’s turn to avoid eye contact. “Um, well, it’s kind of embarrassing, but I… it’s been awhile since we got here and… what I’m trying to say is…”

But she still wasn’t able to say it. The four words she needed, “I have to pee”, were stuck in her throat and refusing to budge, making Moon’s eyebrow rise higher with each awkward second.

_It’s no use, I just can’t get the words out,_ thought Lillie while her foot lightly bounced on the ground. _Wait! If I can’t say it, then maybe if I…_

Lillie said nothing else as she looked at Moon. Instead, she put a hand on the spot below her stomach, brought her knees close together, and fidgeted in place.

At first, Moon just stared at Lillie’s potty dance, and a moment of worry passed through Lillie’s mind that she was only making herself look silly, but Moon’s eyes lit up soon after. “Oh… Oh! You gotta, er, see a man about a Mudsdale?”

As much as it helped her to hold, Lillie stopped her dance and moved her hand away. “Um, y-yes,” she quietly responded. _I can’t believe I just did that. Somebody actually knows I need to pee now._ She couldn’t see, but she was certain her face was rather pink right now. It didn’t help that Moon was rather quiet about this revelation. Lillie didn’t know if she wanted her to say something else or not.

“Wow, you too, huh?”

She had not anticipated that line, however.

“Wuh-what?” Lillie stood dumbfounded. “You don’t really mean…”

At this point, Moon put her knees together and twisted a little bit. “I’ve had to go since before we got off the boat. I didn’t wanna say anything because I thought we’d be out of here soon, but then this rain hit, and, well, you can probably guess how that’s been going.”

Wow, just like me. “Oh, maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, then.” She probably doesn’t want to think about it, either.

“Nah, it’s fine. It means I can start doing this now,” said Moon as her hips rocked back and forth.

“Heh heh, I guess so,” said Lillie, her hand subconsciously returning to between her legs. Somehow, just knowing she wasn’t alone in her struggle made the pressure a little more bearable. “I don’t know how much this will help us, though.”

Moon looked around the cave. “Well, the rain’s not really giving us any choice.”

Lillie’s eyes opened in fear. “W-wait, you don’t mean…”

“Yeah,” Moon nodded her head. “We just have to wait it out until the storm passes.”

_Oh, she just meant that?_ Lillie sighed internally. “R-right.”

With nothing more to say, they returned to watching the rain in the hopes that it would soon pass. No longer needing to hide her predicament, Lillie kept her hand on her groin and her foot bouncing, and she could hear Moon shifting her weight as well.

At first, Lillie’s fidgeting did a decent job of keeping her pee at bay. As the minutes dragged on, however, the pressure only grew and grew and her potty dancing only became more frantic. It had felt like hours passed, but couldn’t have been more than thirty or forty minutes, and she was seriously beginning to doubt if they could hold out.

“Eep!”

“Moon?” Lillie glanced over to her friend and found her hunched over with her eyes shut and her hands holding her groin for dear life.

“I just… let out a little bit,” said Moon.

“Oh no!” Lillie wasted no time checking on her friend. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Moon slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Lillie, her face full of worry. “I don’t know. I-I almost lost it right now.”

Oh dear, this is really bad, thought Lillie. They were on the verge of wetting themselves, and still the rain would not go away. Moon looked so worried, Lillie had no doubt she was the type that would break down and cry if she had an accident. Knowing that pain herself, she could never let that happen to someone else, especially not a good friend of hers.

“Moon,” Lillie started.

“Y-yes?” replied Moon. Her body seemed a little less tense, like the strong urge to pee had passed for now.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to wait out the rain.”

Moon closed her eyes and sighed. “I think you’re right, but does that mean we have to, you know?”

Lillie nodded and gave herself a moment before speaking. “Yeah, we’re gonna have to p-pull our underwear down and go here.”

“Ugh, I was afraid you were gonna say that,” said Moon.

“I know. I didn’t wanna have to do that, either, but I guess it’s that or…” Lillie didn’t dare think of the alternative.

“There’s a problem with that, though.”

“A problem?” asked Lillie.

Moon nodded. “Y-yeah. This is a little embarrassing, but I have this trouble with, er, letting it out when someone else is nearby.”

“You do? But I’ve seen you use the bathroom in the Pokemon Centers and hotels.”

“Toilets are… different,” said Moon, “I don’t have trouble with them because you’re supposed to go there, and there are walls for privacy.” She lowered her head. “But when I’m outside, I don’t know, it’s like I just clamp up down there if someone’s near me. You probably think that sounds silly, huh?”

“No, not at all,” said a smiling Lillie. “I, um, have my own problems with stage fright like that.” Worse than that, actually.

Moon giggled a little bit. “Wow, so we both really have to pee, but we’re too shy to go near each other when that’s our only option. Talk about a bad break.”

“I know.” Lillie glanced at the cave around her, which remained as cramped as ever. Was that it, then? If neither of them could just squat and go, did that mean their only choice was to wet themselves and accept it? No, she shook her head, there had to be another way. Z-Powered Lillie would not just give up and have an accident like a timid little girl.

_Little girl? Wait, what if…_

“Lillie? What are you thinking about?” asked Moon. “Please tell me it’s a way out of our problem.”

“Hmm? Oh!” Lillie snapped out of thoughts. “I, uh, may have just thought of something.”

“You did? What is it?”

“It’s just that… when I was little, I was really scared of the toilet, and I could never, er, make it come out when I sat on it.”

“You couldn’t?” asked Moon, her head tilted slightly in curiosity. “S-so how did you figure out to how to d-do it?”

Lillie couldn’t stop herself from glancing away. “Um, one day, my mother told me that if I held her hand when I was on the potty, I would have nothing to be scared of, s-so I took her hand, and…” she looked back at Moon and smiled. “Well, it worked for me.”

“So you’re saying that if I tried h-holding your hand, then I might be able to…” Moon’s face turned even redder somehow. “But, then you’d have to be right next to me when I…”

“I know,” said Lillie, “but this cave is so small already. Would it make any difference if I was standing a few more feet away?”

Moon’s eyes moved from side to side, as if she was searching for an answer. “Um, well… I-I guess it really wouldn’t. Um, do we have to face each other when we do this?”

“N-no, absolutely not!” Lillie shook with fervor. “We can have our backs turned. Here, I’ll turn around now.”

Lillie spun around to hide the embarrassment on her face, wincing at the urine sloshing around inside her. “S-so, what do you say? We can at least give it a try, right?”

There was silence for a few seconds before Lillie’s ears picked up a faint “okay.”

“Alright, then.” It was at this moment Lillie realized she didn’t quite know where to go from here. That she was seriously considering this solution seemed unthinkable to her only a few minutes ago. Would anyone really know the proper steps for something like this, she wondered.

I guess I could start with the obvious steps? “Okay, we should, um, undress now,” said Lillie. She slowly reached underneath her skirt and grabbed onto the edges of her underwear. Pausing to take one last breath, she pulled them down inch by inch until they were past her knees.

Though Moon had said nothing, Lillie could hear the slightest sound of a zipper coming undone and fabric sliding down skin behind her. Knowing there was another person undressing near her made Lillie’s face warm with embarrassment, but a cool breeze blowing in on her lower body quickly reminded her of their pressing matter.

“I’m gonna hold my left hand out now. Can you reach it?” asked Lillie as she did just that, doing her best to not look behind her.

“Yeah, I can,” she heard Moon reply. Mere moments later, Lillie felt the warmth of a soft hand touching hers, the fingers going between hers and gently closing down. She closed her fingers in response, officially making Moon the first person outside of her family that she had held hands with.

Lillie could hardly think straight with all the emotions swirling inside her, but she was a girl on a mission, and she would see it through to the end. “Okay. I guess all that’s left is to s-squat down and, er, wait. You ready?”

“A-as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Lillie gulped and said “Okay, here we go.”

With nothing more to say, Lillie lowered herself to the ground at the pace of a Snorlax waking up from a nap. Even at this slow speed, she felt her hand pulling at Moon’s the lower she went, as if she was having as much trouble. It felt like forever, but eventually Lillie was in position to pee, with Moon joining her shortly afterwards.

“Well, here we are,” Moon spoke, “So do we just wait now?”

“I guess so,” said Lillie.

Thus began the longest and most awkward silence of Lillie’s life. Seconds passed like minutes as she sat there waiting to hear the inevitable sounds of peeing behind and below her. As time marched on, however, Lillie’s doubts only grew stronger. Moon might have confessed to having a shy bladder, but Lillie was not having any luck at starting her flow, either. Her leg muscles burned from fatigue, yet not a single drop had spilled.

Was this just a bad idea after all, she wondered. Did they truly have no way out of just wetting their pants and dealing with the humiliation together? Maybe that would not be so bad; seeing Acerola wet herself right as she had her accident helped keep her from crying her eyes out. They were good friends, they could overcome anything together.

“Aah!”

Just then, Lillie heard her friend gasp and felt her hand being squeezed. _Could she have…?_ Lillie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as her ears picked up the sound of something hitting the ground behind her. Something wet and small, but also in spurts.

“It’s…” Moon whispered.

“Moon?”

“It’s… coming out,” Moon said a little louder. “It’s actually happening.”

“Um, th-that’s good. Just l-let it do its thing, and don’t try to, erm, force it?” said Lillie. That’s good advice, right?

But mere seconds after saying that, Lillie heard the piddling noise behind her grow louder, going from regular drops to a consistent spray. A long, drawn-out sigh soon joined the whizzing, and Moon’s hand relaxed its grip on hers. It wasn’t much longer before the smell reached Lillie’s nose, making it twitch like a Buneary’s.

_She’s doing it,_ Lillie thought to herself. _She’s really overcoming her fear._

It might have felt a little strange, but she smiled in that moment, feeling a bit of pride for not only Moon, but herself. Her friend had done nothing but look out for her and inspire her to be a better person, and here Lillie was helping her do the same thing, even if it didn’t come close to matching what Moon had done for her. She could only imagine the relief Moon was feeling now, her fears and worries melting away with each drop hitting the ground, all while her shorts stayed dry and clean.

So enamored by this thought, it took a little bit for Lillie to notice that a second whizzing noise had entered her ears. She could feel it as well, but she looked down to confirm anyways.

_Oh my._ Lillie blushed at the sight. Sure enough, a stream of yellow sprayed out from below her skirt, making a puddle in the dirt less than a foot from her shoes. It wasn’t as loud as Moon’s behind her, and certainly not as powerful, Lillie assumed, but it was a healthy stream regardless, one that could only be made by someone close to bursting.

That much passing out of her that quickly left a pleasant feeling down below, enough to relax Lillie from the anxiety and embarrassment of her shared pee. Not wanting to just watch herself go, she closed her eyes and hummed in happiness. Not even the awkwardness of hearing Moon enjoying her relief as well, or from being so close to another person while she went could take away the satisfaction. Z-Powered Lillie had triumphed after all.

And so, they spent the next minute or so in relative silence broken only by the occasional hum or sigh, forgetting their shyness and simply going with the flow. Moon’s stream was the first to taper off, having been the first to start and the stronger of the two. The noise of her pee faded away until only Lillie’s stream could be heard, which was also losing power. That, too, grew weaker with each passing second until nothing but the littlest of drops were audible.

Her well finally run dry, Lillie realized she had nearly forgotten about the girl still holding her hand. “Moon? Are you okay?”

Just then, Moon let go of her hand. “Oh! Um, yes, I guess,” Moon replied. “Do you, um, need any tissues?”

“That’s fine, I have my own, and I have sanitizer if you want.” Lillie carefully pulled the straps of her backpack until it was in front of her, hearing Moon do the same.

The cave returned to silence again as Lillie and Moon spent the next couple minutes making themselves decent. Once they were cleaned up, they finally stood back up and pulled their underwear and shorts back in place.

“So, that happened,” said Moon as she rubbed her hands with sanitizer.

“Yeah, it did,” Lillie responded while she placed her tissue packet back in her backpack. “I’m sorry that we ended up having to do that together.”

“That’s okay. Actually, I’m kinda glad we did that.”

“R-really?” Lillie looked over with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, maybe not ‘glad’, but that was the first time I’ve ever, you know, done that next to someone since my mom taught me how to go outdoors.”

“W-wow.” Lillie scratched her chin. “At least you had more experience than me.”

This made Moon stop rubbing her hands in surprise. “Wait, seriously? You’ve never peed together with someone, either? The way you were leading us, I never would’ve guessed that.”

“I know, I never thought I would have that in me,” replied Lillie, “But since I met you, I’ve done a lot of things I never thought I’d be able to. You’ve shown me how to be brave enough to do all of this.”

“I did?” said a sheepish-looking Moon. “Then I guess you just showed me how to be brave, too. If not for you, I might have kept standing there until I wet my pants.”

“I don’t think so.” Lillie shook her head. “You’ve helped Nebby and me out of trouble so many times. I’m sure you would’ve found the courage sooner or later.”

“Maybe. Probably around the same time I finally lose control, though.” Moon giggled.

“Heh heh, whatever works, I guess,” said Lillie, joining in on the giggling. She had to admit, the last hour had been a rather interesting series of events, going from getting caught in the rain to giving a heartfelt speech to holding and peeing with her best friend, and now they were sharing a laugh in the sunlight.

_Wait, sunlight?_

“Moon, look!” Lillie turned towards the outside.  At last, the rain had finally come to a stop and the sun shone brightly over the island once more.

“Alright, finally!” Moon practically jumped for joy. “I thought we’d be stuck here all day.”

As Lillie stepped out of the cave, she glanced up towards the sky. A big, bright rainbow greeted them, with rays of sunlight shining down upon them.

“Hey, looks like we got our rainbow after all!” said Moon.

“Sure did.” Lillie looked around in awe.  “Alola really is a beautiful place. I’d love to see more of it when we’re done with our journey.”

“Then come on, let’s find this flute and get out of here so we can show you the rest of it!” Moon turned towards a hill and waved Lillie over.

As she walked towards Moon, Lillie felt a pleasant warmth in her heart, that as long as she was with Moon, there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish together. She just knew she would see this adventure through to its end.

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Captain L of omorashi.org for proofreading both chapters.


End file.
